Squel of the truee naruto's
by azissp01
Summary: Hidup tanpa kasih sayang adalah hal yang sangat sulit bagi seorang anak. Hidup dengan banyang banyang yang penuh dengan kebencian. Putus asa adalah jalan yang di gunakan untuk sebuah pelampiasan. Hidup tanpa sebuah mimpi untuk mengujud kan sebuah ambisi. 火、水、風、土、雷、愛、光、
1. Prologue

_Tittle :_ _Squel of the truee_ naruto's

 _Genr_ _e :_ _Adventure's, Humor's, Mystery's_ _Famly's_

 _Disclaimer :_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Rate_ _: T_

 _Warning :_ Oc, Ooc, Typo, ( Mungkin )

ー ー ー ー ーOoOー ー ー ー ー

 _Prologue_ :

 _Seorang anak berambut kuning_ seperti _nanas kini duduk di atas sebuah besi panjang favorite nya sambil bergelantungan, sambil menikmati cerah nya awan biru di siang_ hari dengan udara yang sangat berangin.

Kesendirian nya itu selalu membuat dia berambisi, untuk membuat kekacauan agar semua orang _mengakuinya dan memerhatikanya, dengan cara melemparkan sebuat cat berwarna merah dan kuning kepatung monumen Hokage._

 _Tidak Seperti adik kembarnya Uzumaki Menma_ , _yang selalu_ _mendapatkan_ _perhatian_ _penuh_ dari _orang_ _orang dan termasuk juga_ _orang tuanya_ , dan _membuat dia sangat beruntung untuk hidup dengan penuh banyak kasih_ _sayang, yang sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang dari kecil dilupakan hingga sekarang._

 _Konoha no sato, di desa ini lah Hokage ke 4 menjadi seorang pemimpin untuk semua rakyatnya, karena perjuangan nya yang telah ialakukan selama perang dunia ninja ke 3 yang kini telah berlalu lalu dan hingga sekarang dia julukin dengan si kilat kuning._

 _Di desa yang nyaman, tentram, dan aman inilah tempat tinggal kedua bocah kembar itu Uzumaki Naruto dan juga Uzumaki menma, dengan ayah nya sebagai Hokage dan juga Ibu nya sebagai Jinchuriki Kyubi._

 _Youndaime Hokage atau sering di sebut Namikaze Minato dan juga istri nya itu Uzumaki Kushina dengan julukan Red-Hot Habanero_ _karena kekuatan nya sebagai Jinchuriki_ Kyubi dia adalah orang tua dari Uzumaki Naruto dan Juga Uzumaki Menma.

ー ー ー ー ーOoOー ー ー ー ー

 _Kronologis :_

 _Tepat 7 tahun yang lalu tepatnya pada tanggal 10 oktober teradapat sebuah insiden Kyubi yang telah lepas dari Jinchuriki nya, dan pada saat itu juga tanggal kelahiran putra pertama mereka Uzumaki Naruto dan Juga Uzumaki Menma._

 _Insiden itu terjadi pada Manusia bertopeng tanpa diketahui inisial nya, telah menerobos masuk ke tempat Kushina melahirkan, tanpa sepengetahuan dari Youndaime Hokage dan juga Sandaime Hokage._

 _Sebelumnya Minato yang mendengar suara bayi menangis untuk pertama kalinya dari sebuah ruangan kini ia sangat terharu, karena sekarang ia menjadi seorang ayah yang telah ia impikan._

 _Beberapa menit kemudia pun, terdengar bunyi gaduh dari dalam ruangan hingga Minato pun masuk dan menemukan manusia bertopeng yang memegang salah satu putra nya itu. Minato tanpa disuruh pun langsung menggunaka tehnik andalan nya Hiraisin._

 _Nasib berkata salah, manusia bertopeng itupun berhasil menculik Kushina dan membawa pergi ke suatu tempat menggunakan jutsu Kamui. Setelah Minato tertipu dari gerakan manusia bertopen itu._

 _Minato yang melihat Kushina di bawa pergi oleh manusia bertopeng itu pun pergi mencari Kushina setelah ia menaruh ke dua putra nya di rumah._

 _Di sisi lain, manusia bertopeng yang tadi telah menculik Khusina kini langsung melakukan Ritual untuk mengeluarkan Biju dan Jinchuriki nya, hingga tidak lama kemudian pun biju berhasil di keluarkan dari Jinchuri nya._

 _Di konoha, "Kuchiose no Jutsu" manusia bertopeng mengeluarkan Jutsu nya dan Kyubi pun muncul di konoha dan menghancurkan semuanya._

 _Minato yang datang menggunakan jubahnya Hokage nya kini berdiri di patung monumen wajahnya yang terukir di batu besar untuk menghentikan Kyubi, Kyubi yang menyadari Youndaime berdiri di patung monumen kini bersiap mengumpulkan chakra bersekala besar berbentuk kelereng berwarna merah darah dan juga ungu kegelapan untuk di tembakan Minato._

 _Minato_ _yang_ _menyadarinya pun kini siap untuk membuat segel tangan yang_ _bertujuan menghentikan Bijudama dari Kyubi,_ _"Jikukan Ninjutsu Hiraishin" itulah kata kata yang keluar dari_ _mulut Minato_ _untuk_ _menghentikan_ _sekala Bijudama_ _yang sangat besar_ dan _juga_ _berhati_ _hati_ _agar tidak_ _hancur_ _dalam pemindahan_ _nya menggunakan Jikukan Hiraishin nya._

 _Di sisi lain terlihat Kushina yang membuat segel untuk mengeluarkan Rantai Chakra sebagai tanda dari Clan Uzumaki dan juga sebagai Jinchuriki Kyubi, dengan sisa sisa Terakhir Chakranya._

 _Dengan sangat cepat Minato pergi untuk pergi menemui Khusina, hingga Minato ingin menyegel kekuatan Kyubi ke salah satu putranya dan dengan cepat membuat segel Fuin Jutsu Dewa Kematian dengan menanamkan sedikit chakranya agar suatu saat dapat membantu mengendalikan Kyubi._

 _"Fuin Jutusu!" Itulah kata terakhir yang di ucapkan Minato saat menyegel Kyubi ke dalam tubuh anak pertamanya yang sedang menangis. Hingga tidak lama Kyubi masuk ke dalam tubuh anak pertamanya dan kini anaknya menjadi Jinchuriki._

 _Beberapa saat pun bantuan datang termasuk Sandaime Hokage. Minato yang dari tadi melakukan Stand Fuin Jutsu Dewa Kematian kini terjatuh dan juga Kushina. Hingga mereka memberikan nama buat anak kembar nya yaitu Uzumaki Naruto dan juga Uzumaki menma dan menitipkan nya kepada Sandaime._

 _Hingga tidak lama pun Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina dibawa ke Rumah sakit dan di beri bantuan sedikit Sel Sel dari Hashirama yang ada di dalam leb dan merekapun selamat termasuk Kushina karena Minato sempat membagi Chakra Kyubi dengan Kushina dan salah satu putranya._

 _Hingga kini manusia bertopeng pun tidak tau keberadaan nya sekarang._

 _END_

ー ー ー ー ーOoOー ー ー ー ー

 _Di sini Naruto yang tidak pernah sama sekali di berikan kasih sayang kini ia sadar, bahwa di akan berkerja keras untuk menunjukan kekuatan nya kepada semua orang termasuk Youndaime Hokage dan juga Red-Hot Habanero yaitu Uzumaki Kushina termasuk juga adik nya Uzumaki Menma sebagai Jinchuriki._

 _Di sisi lain Uzumaki Menma selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya termasuk ke dua orang tuanya, walaupun sibuk dengan perkerjaan nya masing masing tapi tidak buat menma, karena Menma adalah orang yang spesial._

 _Di tempat latihan kini Naruto berlatih dengan kekuatan nya sendiri, waktu demi waktu dan hari demi hari, kini Naruto berlatih tanpa hambatan yang menggangunya, serta Naruto juga kini di bekali Tingkat Control Chakra yang tinggi dan juga IQ yang sangat tinggi di atas rata rata yang telah ia dapatkan dari ke dua orang tuanya._

 _Hingga suatu hari iya menemui seseorang yang mengakui ke beradaan nya itu, Iruka adalah orang pertama yang mengakui keberadaan Naruto, serta menganggap Naruto sebagai adik kecil dari Iruka, hingga membuat Naruto sangat senang karena Iruka mengakuinya dan ia di anggap sebagai adik kecil_ nya untuk yang pertamakali nya dan terakhir kalinya.

ー ー ー ー ーOoOー ー ー ー ー

 _Maaf Minna san ini baru Prologue nya, cerita nya akan lanjut nanti, ini juga saya tidak tau bagus atau tidak._

 _Yah jadi mohon maaf yah kallo saya ada salah kata termasuk tulisan yang salah ketik... karena saya baru di sini jadi tolong maafkan saya..._

 _Kebersamaan itu Indah teman..._

 _03-05-2017_

 _ありがとう ございます_

 _ー ー ー ー ー ー 愛 ー ー ー ー ー ー_


	2. Chapter 1 : Orang yang mengakuiku

_Tittle_ : Squel of the truee naruto's

Genre : Adventure's, Humor's, Mystery's, Famly's

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Typo, ( Mungkin )

ー ー ー ー ー ー 火 ー ー ー ー ー ー

Chapter 1 : Orang yang mengakuiku.

 _FlashBack_ :

 _3 tahun_ _yang_ _lalu_ _dia_ _berlari kearah_ _hutan dengan sekuat tenaganya._ _Dia_ _berlari_ _dengan_ _kekecewaan_ _kuat_ _di dadanya_ _karena_ _hari_ _ini_ _adalah_ _hari_ _ulang tahunnya._

 _Dia berhenti di depan sebuah pohon pinus besar yang sangat tinggi di tengah hutan setelah kecapaian berlari._

 _"Hay Naruto." panggil seseorang dari belakang nya. Naruto menatapnya dan melihat sorang berpakaian Jounin datang menghampirinya. Dia memakai ikat kepala dan juga membawa sebuah gulungan yang besar di belakangnya._

 _"Ada apa Iruka Sensei?" tanya Naruto sedih dan menunduk, menutupi matanya yang sedang menangis. "Naruto, Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di tempat berbahaya seperti ini, apa kamu tidak takut Naruto?" tanya Iruka._

 _"Hiks.. Ano.. Hiks..tousan.. Hiks.. Aku.." ucap Naruto, sambil mengeluarkan air mata yang sangat banyak hingga berjatuhan. Iruka datang dan memeluk Naruto._

 _"Jangan menangis dihari ulang tahunmu Naruto." kata Iruka memotong perkataan Naruto yang sedang menangis, sambil menenangkan Naruto dengan mengusap usap_ kepalanya _. Betapa kagetnya Naruto mendengar perkataan Iruka membuat dia tambah menangis._

 _"Hiks.. Cuma Menma yang.. Hiks punya kado.. Saya .. Hiks.. Tidak punya apa apa." kata Naruto sedih, Iruka lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan jongkok sambil memegang tangan Naruto._

 _"Saya akan memberikanmu sebuah kado, Kado apa yang kau ingin kan Naruto?" tanya iruka itu kembali. Naruto diam, kembali mengeluarkan air mata yang banyak hingga memenuhi mata dan pipinya._

 _"Apapun itu!" kata Iruka kembali dengan senyuman untuk Naruto. "Aku mau sepertimu Iruka Sensei," minta Naruto, membuat Iruka itu shok mendengar perkataan Naruto yang baru ia ucapkan._

 _"Tentu Naruto, kenapa tidak," jawab Iruka, yang kini sedang duduk bersandar dibawa pohon rindang bersama Naruto. "Aku mengakuimu Naruto, Aku juga mengakuimu keberadaanmu Naruto dan juga aku menganggapmu seperti adik kecilku sendiri Naruto." kata Iruka berwajah datar kepada Naruto_.

 _Naruto kaget_ _dengan apa_ _yang barusan diucapkan Iruka kepadnya,_ _dan_ _untuk yang_ _pertamakali nya_ _kini ada orang yang mengakuinya, hingga membuat dia ingin menangis kembali._

 _"Kenapa kamu menangis Naruto?" tanya Iruka, sambil menghapus air mata Naruto yang berjatuhan. "Laki laki kuat sepertimu tidak seharusnya menangis Naruto," ucap Iruka, sambil memeluk Naruto._

 _"Terima Kasih." kata Naruto, kepada Iruka, yang kini telah mengakui keberadaan nya, hingga kini ia sekarang tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Walaupun kasih sayang yang di berikan Iruka tidak sebesar kasih sayang yang di berikan kedua Orang tuanya kepada Menma adik nya sendiri._

 _End_

ー ー ー ー ー ー 水 ー ー ー ー ー ー

 _Itulah kenangannya bersama sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai kakak, hingga kejadian itu sama sekali tidak bisa ia lupakan. Orang yang pertama kali mengakui keberadaan nya agar ia tidak kesepian lagi, dan kini ia sekarang mempunyai sebuah mimpi yaitu untuk menjadi Hokage, Hokage yang dapat melampui Kage kage lain nya, termasuk Youndaime Hokage ayah nya sendiri._

 _Sejak saat itu, kini Naruto sangat giat untuk berlatih untuk membuktikan kekuatan nya ke kedua orang tuanya dan juga Menma. Waktu demi waktu ia lewati, hari demi hari ia lewati, kini ia sekarang dapat belajar tanpa ada hambatan yang mengganggunya bersama Iruka, walapun terkadang Iruka menjalankan misi jadi Naruto hanya berlatih sendiri._

 _Pada saat ia berumur 5 tahun, Iruka melihat sesuatu yang tidak wajar bahkan untuk seorang uzumaki murni. Naruto yang berumur 5 tahun memiliki chakra Reserve yang setara Jounin._

 _Saat itu juga Iruka meminta izin kepada Yondaime untuk melatih naruto secara pribadi. Dia tidak sedikitpun menyinggng tentang hal hal yang aneh, dia memutuskan merahasiakannya pada semua orang termasuk kedua orang tuanya._

 _Yondaime tentu saja memberinya izin untuk melatih Naruto karena dia ingin berkonsentraai pada Menma karena ia adalah Jinchuriki. Dengan dia melatih Naruto maka menma akan mendapatkan waktu penuh dari Ayahnya dan juga Ibunya._

 _Iruka memberikan latihan full pada naruto setelah dia mendapatkan izin dari Yondaime. Dia memulai melatih Naruto dengan latihan fisik untuk melatih tubuhnya dan juga cara melempar suriken. Perlahan lahan tapi pasti, latihan yang Iruka terapkan dari hari pertamanya dan hari hari berikutnya semakin keras._

 _Pada saat Naruto berumur 6 tahun, Naruto telah mengaktifkan chakranya untuk pertama kali. Saat itu juga Iruka merasa tersentak kaget merasakan chakra Naruto yang hampir akan setara dengannya._

 _Dia sudah setara high jounin. Iruka tidak tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi dia tidak mau Naruto kehilangan kesempatan menguasai Control Chakranya yang sudah ia bisa gunaka dari ia berumur 5 tahun._

 _Dia mengajarkan Naruto tekhnik hebat untuk mempercepat latihannya, yaitu Kage Bunshin, dan juga Taijutsu. Ketika Naruto menciptakan Kage Bunshin untuk pertamakalinya, dengan mudahnya ia menciptakan 5 bunshin langsung sekaligus._

 _Dengan Control Chakra yang iya bagi rata bersama bunshin bunshin nya, itu menyulitkan lawan dan teman teman nya untuk mengetahui yang mana yang asli karena Chakra yang telah di bagi rata._

 _Dia mulai mengajarkan naruto tetang chakra control pada saat naruto berumur 5 tahun dan Naruto mempelajarinya dengan_ baik. Tapi disisilain sangat susah mengontrol Chakra yang monsterius itu dengan uaia yang baru 5 tahun.

 _Dengan kage bunshin dia kemudian melatih Chakra controlnya, dan dia juga terus berlatih dengan membaca gulungan Fuinjutsu di Uzumaki Clan labrirary. Sejak saat itu juga dia mulai mempelajari Fuinjutsu._

Naruto berumur 6 tahun dengan taijutsu gabungannya yang belum ia sempurnakan. Iruka sedikit bangga pada Naruto namun juga sedikit kecewa.

ー ー ー ー ー ー 風 ー ー ー ー ー ー

 _FlashBack_ :

 _Naruto dan Iruka berada di training ground 21 tempatnya biasa berlatih, berdiri berhadap hadapan._

 _"Naruto, Aku Bangga padamu dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada taijutsumu, namun aku kecewa karena kau tidak serius melatih control chakramu," kata Iruka sedikit nenekankan membuat Naruto 6 tahun itu menunduk._

 _"Maaf Sensei," ucap Naruto dengan sedih. Ia sangat tidak menyukai latihan pengendalian chakra yang baginya sangat membosankan itu dan lebih memilih untuk latihan fisik saja atau taijitsu._

 _"Maaf tidak akan menjadi kunci menyekesaikan masalahmu Naruto, kerja keras dan tidak pernah menyerah itulah kuncinya," ucap Iruka dengan senyum membuat Naruto kembali ceria. Dia tau sensei terbaiknya itu tidak mungkin marah padanya._

 _Iruka maju kehadapan Naruto dan mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan ternyata secarik kertas putih keluar."Naruto ambil ini." katanya dan Naruto mengambilnya._

 _"Kertas chakra?" tanya Naruto. Naruto mengetahui itu setelah dia membaca di perpustakaan konoha saat dia berumur 5 tahun."Iya, Jadi Kau mengetahuinya dengan baik rupanya, Baiklah kau pasti mengetahui kegunaannya, Kalo gitu bagai mana caranya?" tanya Iruka dengan tersenyum lembut kepadanya._

 _"Iya untuk mengetahui elelmen pastinya, Setiap orang memiliki element satu, namun ada juga yang memiliki dua jenis element, Namun dengan latihan keras rutin dalam waktu lama kita bisa melatih memunculkan element menjadi bertamabah, Menurut cerita Rikudo sannin memiliki 5 element karena rinnegannya," jawab simple Naruto dengan sedikit senyum._

 _"Kau sungguh genius, Alirkan chakramu kekertas itu, Jika kertasnya terbakar maka elementmu adalah api ( 火 ), Jika mengkerut maka elementmu listrik ( 雷 ), jika basah maka elementmu air ( 水 ), Jika terpotong menjadi dua maka elementmu angin ( 風 ) dan jika menjadi potongan kecil atau debu maka elementmu adalah tanah ( 土 ), Lakukan!" ucap Iruka memerintahkan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan melakukannya._

 _Hal yang terjadi berikutnya adalah hal yang luar biasa, yang memenuhi pikiran Iruka. Tidak pernah ada dalam sejarah kejadian seperti itu. Iruka melebarkan matanya dengan membuka mulutnya lebar tak kala mengetahui element Naruto._

 _Kertasnya terbagi menjadi 3. Bagian pertama terbakar yang menandakan elements api ( 火 ), sedangkan bagian kedua langsung terpotong menjadi dua yang menandakan elements angin ( 風 ), dan yang terakhir yaitu menjadi butiran debu dan potongan kecil yang menandakan elemants tanah ( 土 )._

 _"Menarik Memiliki tiga element utama,"pikir senyum Iruka melirik Naruto. "Tapi apakah Naruto ini adalah anak yang diramalkan, Tapi mustahil bagi Naruto bukan lah seseorang Jinchuriki seperti adiknya Menna. Api, Angin, Tanah, jika Naruto bisa menggambungkan maka dia akan membangkitkan element yang sangat kuat ' Jinton : Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu' yang kekuatan nya sama seperti Muu dan juga Onoki," ucap batin Iruka._

 _"Wow Sensei, Lihat aku memiliki tiga element utama tebayou" ungkap Naruto dengan senyum menatap Iruka yang mengangguk membenarkan pernyataannya,"aku akan menjadi ninja terkuat dattebayou" lanjut Naruto dengan melompat lompat di hadapan Iruka._ _"Kau benar kalau kau memiliki tiga elemen utama, Tapi kau juga memiliki elemen tambahan yaitu Jiton ( 磁 遁 ) dan Yoton ( 熔遁 ) sebagai element ke dua mu, dan itu di sebut Kekkei Genkai" jawab Iruka._

 _" Tapi kau juga bisa membangkitkan kekuatan terkuat Naruto Kekkei Touta, Jinton ( 塵遁 ), tapi itu mustahil bagi Naruto yang masih berumur 6 tahun, betul juga sebaiknya aku merahasiakan nya dulu dari Naruto dan juga Youndaime Hokage," ucap batin Iruka membenarkan._

 _"Jadi aku memiliki 5 elemen tebayou," Gumam Naruto dan dijawab anggukan Iruka, "Yatta, Aku akan menjadi Shinobi terkuat sepanjang sejarah Tebayou." teriak bahagia bocah itu._

 _"Tapi kamu juga dapat memanipulasi semua elementsmu sebagai Elements ke dua mu itu Naruto, yaitu dari Elements Api menjadi Katon ( 火遁 ), dari Elements Angin menjadi Fuuton ( 風遁 ), dan juga dari Elements tanah menjadi Doton ( 土遁 ) Naruto," ucap Iruka menambahkan lagi._

"Jadi aku sebenarnya ada punya berapa Element Iruka sensei," tanya Naruto, "Kamu punya 3 Element sebagai Elements utamamu, ditambah 3 Elements tambahan jika kamu dapat memanipulasinya, dan juga 2 Kekkei Genkai, jika kamu dapat gunakan, serta Control Chakra yang bagus," jawab Iruka, "Di tambah Kekkei Touta jika kamu dapat membangkitkan nya" ucap batin Iruka, sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi ingat Naruto, perjalananmu masih panjang untuk menjadi shinobi yang kuat, Kau harus menguasai ke 3 elements utamamu dengan baik jika tidak, maka tidak ada gunanya, Apa gunannya Chakra melimpah dengan 3 elements tapi kau tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menguasai dan mengendalikannya" jelas Iruka tegas, "Setelah kau menguasai elemen utamamu barulah kau akan berpindah ke elemen keduamu. Kurasa tidak akan sulit seperti elemen utamamu" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, Aku akan bekerja keras dari sebelumnya Sensei" jawab Naruto membuat sang Sensei cuma bisa tersenyum melihat semangat pantang menyerah murid yang dianggap adiknya itu.

 _"Ok, tapi mulai sekarang fokus pada pengendalian chakramu, Dengar! dan dengarkan perkataanku dengan baik, aku akan melatihmu dengan jutsu jika kau sudah menguasai teknik berjalan sempurna diatas air, Mengerti!" Tanya Iruka dan Naruto menganggu_ k.

 _ー ー ー ー ー ー 土 ー ー ー ー ー ー_

 _Naruto memiliki element katon yang kuat dilihat dari terbakarnya kertas chakra itu, begitu juga Elements Fuuton, dan Elements Doton yang kuat, dan 2 Kekkei Genkai Jiton dan Yoton, sertai Kekkei Touta Jinton yang belum di ketahui Naruto._

 _Chakra Control Naruto saat ini barulah mencapai berjalan di atas air dan juga berjalan di atas pohon. dia menciptakan bunshin untuk membantunya 10 untuk chakra control, 10 untuk fuinjutsu, karena di umur nya sekarang ia bisa membuat 20 Bunshin._

 _Selama 2 bulan, Naruto berhasil menguasai 50% chakra control berjalan di air dan kini sudah bisa berjalan dia atas pohon. Sangat susah memiliki control dengan chakra yang menggunung. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah putus asa dan memutuskan untuk nelanjutkan latihannya. Dia membuktikan bahwa dengan chakra controlnya, ia bisa membuat ninjutsu mengerikan suatu saat nanti._

 _Latihan Naruto dalam satu tahun adalah meningkatkan kemampuan dari kecepatan dan ketahanan tubuhnya. Menciptakan clone tiap hari untuk control dan penguasaan elemntnya. Dia juga sangat suka pada Fuutonnya ( 風遁 ) nya itu, Ia membaca di perpustakaan bahwa Fuuton ( 風遁 ) adalah elemen kuat dan jarang di konoha dan Elemen yang sifatnya memotong super ekstrim, mampu mengalahkan elemen apa saja, kecuali Api ( 火 ). Dengan chakra control yang baik, ia bisa mengeluarkan dan mengendalikan Futon sesuka hatinya._

 _Disisi lain Fuinjutsu, perkembangannya diatas rata rata. Darah uzumaki mengalir keras ditubuhnya dengan menguasai 3 level dalam 1 tahun dan kini dia masuk level 4. Dia semangat mempelajari Fuinjutsu karena tekhnin Hiraisin sang ayah akan bisa dikuasai saat masuk level 7._

 _Dia juga mulai mempelajari tekhnik rasengan sejak 6 bulan lalu. Dan dalam 6 bulan, 6 tahun stengah Naruto hampir sempurna menguasai rasengan milik Ayahnya itu. Untuk api ( 火 ), ia warisi dari darah Ibunya._

 _Katon, dia berharap bisa melakukan jutsu seperti katon Iruka, namun sangat susah untuk melakukannya di karenakan Iruka belum mengajarinya karena ia sedang dalam misi. Ia juga membaca tentang tekhnik penggabungan elemen seperti kekkai genkai atau kekkau totai. Dalam hal ini, Naruto terus mencari dan mencari cara untuk menciptakan tekhnink penggabungan element. Hingga ia menemukan Element terkuat Kekkei Touta tanpa sepengetahuan Iruka._

ー ー ー ー ー ー 雷 ー ー ー ー ー ー

 _FlashBack :_

 _Naruto kini berjalan ke kantor Hokega dan terlihatlah ayahnya yang sedang duduk di disana sambil mengerjakan sebuah tugas._

 _"Tou sama, Aku min", "Jangan sekarang Naruto. Aku sedang sibuk tidak bisa melatihmu" ucap Minato memutus perkataan Naruto dan menyueki Naruto._ _'Kalau saja Menma, pasti dia akan langsung setuju' pikir Naruto._

 _"Tou sama, Aku bukan ingin itu, aku ingin masuk di perpustakaan kage untuk membaca kalau bisa" tanya Naruto sopan. "Apa kau sudah menjadi seorang hokage?" Tanya Minato tanpa melihatnya._

 _"Tapi aku hanya ingin membaca, 1 hari saja tou sama" ucap Naruto merengek memohon dihadapan minato. "Hm.. Baiklah.. 3 jam.. Sana masuk" ucap Minato agak cuek masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang harus ia selesaikan sekarang._

 _"Thanks tou sama," jawab pelan Naruto dan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, dan didalam Terdapat puluhan scroll dengan 10 lemari besar didalam perpustakaan luas itu._

 _"Kage busnhin no jutsu." kata Naruto, dan kini bunshin nya langsung berpencar untuk mencari Informasi jutsu jutsu terkuat, hingga ia menemukan buku yang judulnya "KEKKEI TOUTA dan KEKKEI GENKAI" Naruto membaca semua Jutsu Kekkei Touta dan Kekkei Genkai untuk ia hafalkan._

 _Dia lalu pulang setelah 3 jam sesuai janji sang ayah dan langsung menyalin ulang Informasi yang ia dapatkan hari ini. Dia menyalin ulang jutsu hokage di scroll besar yang ia berikan segel darah dan chakra signaturenya. Untuk informasi lainnya dia tulis di sebuah buku kecil yang merupakan sebuah rangkuman._

 _End_

 _ー ー ー ー ー ー 光 ー ー ー ー ー ー_

 _Begitulah cara Naruto mengumpulkan informasi. Dia harus merengek bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang seharusnya mudah ia lakukan. Setelah dia membaca gulungan maka dia akan pulang ke rumah langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mencatat ulang semua apa yang ia dapatkan._

 _5 bulan berlalu dengan cepat bagi naruto tapi tidak dengan penderitaan latihannya. Selama 5 bulan dia menggunakan 100 clone pada bulan pertama dan kini dia menggunakan 500 clone untuk latihannya. Naruto berusia hampir 7 tahun minus stengah bulan dengan chakra control dan kini sudah menguasai kunai balance. Naruto menuju ke air terjun di belakang desa untuk melakukan latihan chakra control berjalan di atas air terjun._

 _Dia juga terus menyempurakan Taijutsu style baru yang dia ciptakan sendiri berdasarkan penggabungn beberapa style. Naruto sudah mulai memperlajarinya selama beberap bulan terakhir meskipun maaih terlalu jauh dari tahap sempurna. Naruto bersemangat dalam tiap latihannya._

 _Latihan keras selama 18 jam perhari dan sissanya untuk istrahat membuat Naruto memiliki stamina yang sangat ekstrim dibanding sebelumnya. Dengan memaksakn diri pada batasnya hingga dia benar benar mengetahui limit dari staminanya kini 18 jam perhari dan setelah itu dia akan mengalami keletihan._

 _Naruto juga mulai beberapa bulan lalu mempelajari tentang kenjutsu style. Naruto menggunakan katana seperti katana anbu. Naruto mencury style dari perpustakaan konoha saat Kushina dan Minato sibuk melatih menma._

 _Naruto juga kini selesai merampukan makalah tentang proyek element dari data data yang ia kumpulkan dengan berbagai jenis sumber, sekarang ia sudah bisa mengendalikan jenis Elements utama yang ia miliki, dan kini sekarang saatnya Naruto belajar untuk menggunakan Jutsu yang ia dapatkan, yaitu Kekkei Genkai Yoton ( 熔遁 ) dan juga Jiton ( 磁遁 ), Serta jutsu terkuat Kekkei Touta Jinton Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu' ( 塵遁 ) sebagai Elements terkuat Naruto untuk menunjukan kepada ayah nya._

 _ー ー ー ー ー ー 愛 ー ー ー ー ー ー_

 _Minna san Gomen ne, ceritanya masih jelek... tapi akan saya pastikan bagus ingsallah... Gommen ne..._

 _Maaf kalo ada penulisan yang salah ketik, di sengaja maupun tidak sengaja... cerita saya masih amburadull._

 _04 05 2017_

 _ありがとう ございます_

 _ーーーーーーーー愛ーーーーーーーー_


	3. Chapter 2 : Siapa Dia !

_Tittle : Squel of the truee naruto's_

 _Genre : Adventure's, Humor's, Mystery's, Famly's_

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Rate : T_

 _Warning : Oc, Ooc, Typo, ( Mungkin )_

 _ー ー ー ー ー ー 火 ー ー ー ー ー ー_

 _Chapter 2 : Siapa Dia !!!_

 _Waktu_ _berlalu dengan cepat saat kesibukan yang terasa di konohgakure. Tak terasa kini sudah 7 tahun sejak tragedi kyubi yang melanda konohagakure. Banyak hal yang terjadi dikonoha saat ini, dia dan clonenya melakukan tugasnya_ _dikonoha untuk menemaninya serta membantunya_ _latihan._

 _Kini Naruto akan belajar cara memanipulsi Kekkei Genkai, Yoton dan juga Jiton._ _Yoton Kekkei genkai yang di gabungkan dari 2 element utama Tanah dan angin, dimana partikel kecil akan disusun dan di bentuk dan menjadi seperti besi._

 _Yoton Kekkei Genkai yang di gabungkan dari 2 Element utama Api dan Tanah, jika tersusun dia akan membentuk seperti gumpalan yang panas dan lembek dan akan menjadi Elements lava ._

 _Jinton Kekkei Touta di gabungkan dari 3 Elements utama sekaligus Api, Tanah, dan Angin. Jika menjadi satu dia akan menjadi seperti sebuah kubus dan tersusun menjadi partikel partikel baru dan dapat menghilangkan objek yang di dalamnya Elements Debu, di ketahui hanya Muu dan Onoki lah yang dapat menggunakan Jinton._

 _Kini Naruto sudah berumur 7 tahun dari ia belajar bersama Iruka, kini saatnya ia belajar memanipulsi 3 Elements utama Seperti Katon dan Doton, tidak seperti Fuuton yang sangat mudah baginya untuk_ _dimanipulsi. Kini Iruka membawa sebuah Rekan nya setelah dari misi, memakai masker, mata kiri yang selalu di tutup seperti bajak laut, dan suka membaca buku dan terdapat tulisan Icha Icha Paradise di buku itu._

 _"Yo, Naruto," panggil iruka dari kejauhan, "Iruka Sensei!" teriak Naruto menghampiri Iruka yang bersama rekan nya di samping nya._

 _"Iruka san, bukan nya ini anak dari Youndaime hokage, dan kenapa kamu membawaku kesini?" tanya rekan nya itu. "ohh, ini Naruto muridku sekaligus orang yang kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, aku mau meminta bantuanmu untuk membantu dia memanipulsi ketiga elements nya itu," jawab Iruka._

 _"Apa maksudmu, membantu memanipulasi element dari Naruto, sungguh mustahil bagi seorang anak yang berumur 7 tahunan mempunyai 3 Elements utama sekaligus," ucap rekan nya melirik Iruka. "Kamu akan mengetahuinya jika kamu melihat nya Kakashi san" jawab singkat Iruka._

 _kini saatnya untuk naruto bertanya kepada Iruka lagi, "Iruka Sensei!" teriak Naruto, "aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," ucap Naruto lagi. Kini Iruka dan juga rekan nya itu sekarang sedang berada di depan Naruto._

 _"Apa yang mau kamu tanyakan Naruto?" tanya Iruka kepada murid sekaligus adik nya itu. "Kenapa, akhir akhir ini aku bisa mengeluarkan sebuah air saat aku berlatih Control Chakra di atas air dan juga Listrik saat aku belajar Kenjutsu?" tanya Naruto, yang membuat Iruka dan rekan nya bingung._

 _Kini kakashi yang tadi sedang asik membaca buku kesayang nyaIcha icha paradisenya itu, kini menutup bukunya karena mendengar perkataan yang sedang di lontarkan bocah 7 tahun itu, "Apa maksud mu boca dengan air dan juga listrik, mustahil bagi bocah kecil sepertimu menguasai 3 jenis elements utama api, angin, tanah, di tambah 2 elements lagi yaitu air, dan petir seperti yang kamu bilang," tanya balik Kakashi, dengan serius menatap bocah itu._

ー ー ー ー ー ー 水 ー ー ー ー ー ー

 _FlashBack :_

 _Saat itu, siang yang sangat panas, untuk seorang bocah yang berusia 7 tahun, yang kini sedang belajar tehnik Control Chakra berjalan di atas air di tempat biasa ia latihan._

 _Ia selalu berusaha dengan latihan nya tanpa putus asa, walaupun hasil nya tetap sama yaitu karna susah dalam melakukan pengendalian dan pemusatan chakra pada titik tertentu pada kaki nya, yang terus terusan membuatnya jatuh dan tercebur di dalam air._

 _Tanpa ia ketahui, terdapat seseorang Bertopeng Orange dengan 1 lubang di tengahnya, yang kini sedang duduk di atas pohon besar yang dari tadi sedang asik melihati Naruto sedang berlatih dia atas air, hingga orang itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri Naruto yang sedang latihan, dengan tiba tiba muncul didepan nya._

 _"Hai bocah," sambut awalnya kepada Naruto. Kini Naruto yang melihat hanya diam dan bingung karna tiba tiba seseorang bertopeng datang menghampirinya melewati seperti sebuah Portal, "Paman siapa? apa yang paman lakukan di sini, jangan ganggu aku yang sedang latihan yah!" tanya Naruto tajam ke pemuda itu._

 _"Uzumaki Naruto, putra dari Youndaime Hokage dan juga dari Uzumaki Kushina, orang bodoh yang seharusnya mati sekarang, tapi karna kakek tua bangka itu yang menanamkan Juinjutsu Ryumei Tensei pada Minato dan juga Kushina, dan menggunakan sel sel dari Hashirama yang kini membuat nya hidup lagi, tapi membuat orang itu mati!"_ _jawab Pemuda itu._

 _# Ryumei Tensei : jutsu terlarang yang dapat memindahkan/menstrafer Chakra dari tubuh nya sendiri ke orang lain, dan dapat menghidupkan kembali orang itu, Sandaime rela mati demi kedua orang itu dengan mentrafer 50% Ke kushina dan 50% ke Minato dan membuatnya hidup kembali dengan sedikit sel sel hashirama, walaupun Chakra Minato juga terdapat pada Shiki Fujin._

 _Naruto yang mendengar pemuda itu berbicara seperti itu terhadap orang tuanya kini sangat marah, dan tanpa ada kata lagi bagi buat Naruto, ia sangat marah dan menarik nafas panjang dan mengucapkan, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Segumpal api terlihat keluar dari mulutnya._

 _"Katon yah," kata pemuda itu, "Orang lemah sepertimu yang tidak bisa berjalan di atas air dan kini memaksa mengeluarkan sebuah Katon dan gagal sepertimu tidak pantas untuk hidup!" ucapnya lagi, ia kini langsung menghilang, dan muncul di hadapan Naruto, serta langsung memukul perut Naruto hingga Naruto terlempar sangat jauh kedalam hutan._

 _Naruto yang tadi dipukul oleh pemuda itu hingga terlempar sangat jauh kini tersender dengan darah segar yang mengalir di mulutnya, "Chikuso! bagai mana bisa Katon yang ku kelurkan gagal! Chikuso!" kata Naruto prustasi. Kini pemuda itu langsung menghilang dan datang ke hadapan Naruto yang tadi ia pukul dan terlempar jauh kedalam hutan._

 _Kini pemuda itu sekarang mendapatkan Naruto yang telah ia pukul tadi dengan darah yang ada di mulutnya keluaran, "Ikutlah bersamaku dan kamu akan menjadi yang terkuat, darah Rikudou mengalir di tubuhmu dan juga darah Uzumaki yang dapat membuatmu menjadi kuat," ajak pemuda itu ke Naruto._

 _" Apa maksud uhhk uhhk mu! aku harus ikut uhhk uhhk dengan mu ha!" teriak Naruto dengan darah yang berceceran di mana mana. Kini ia sangat marah dan membuat nya naik darah, "Kamu yang tidak tau apa apa tentang diriku sebaiknya diam!" ucap Naruto ke pada pemuda itu. Hingga membuat pemuda itu marah kepada Naruto._

 _"Dasar bocah keras kepala!" Kata pemuda bertopeng itu marah, "Kalo gitu sebaiknya aku akan membunuh mu bocah! Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" ucap pemuda itu. Dan terlihat Api yang sangat besar menghampiri Naruto. Kini Naruto hanya melihatnya dengan perasaan takut di pikiranya._

 _"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" terlihatlah kekuata Naruto terbentuk di sini dan menghadapi Katon pemilik pemuda itu, tanpa ia sadari dari mana kekuatan itu, "Raiton : Kuropansa no Jutsu" terlihat lagi kekuatan Naruto yang datang ketika ia marah dan membuat Pemuda sangat kalang kabut, tapi sayang kekuatan itu tidak sama sekali menymenyentuh pemuda itu._

 _"Lumayan, bocah itu! kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan! Kekuatan seperti Monster!" kata pemuda itu. Kini pemuda itu langsung datang menghampiri Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh serta memukul perutnya hingga di mulutnya keluar darah bercucuran dan mengangkatnya tinggi tinggi, serta memberikan hadiah perpisahan spesial ke Naruto melewati matanya yang merah dan juga berputar, serta kata kata terakhir buat Naruto._

 _"Suatu saat nanti, jika sudah tibah waktunya di situlah peranmu untuk membantuku untuk menguasai dunia Naruto! sampai jumpa di lain waktu Naruto! kita akan bertemu lagi dan disaat itu juga kamu akan datang kepadaku!" kata pemuda itu, kepada Naruto yang sedang ia tempel di pohong, dan kemudian di tanamkan lah kekuatan nya ke Naruto melalui matanya, hingga kini Naruto pingsan, dan pemuda itupun juga hilang._

 _End_

ー ー ー ー ー ー 雷 ー ー ー ー ー ー

 _"Apa maksudmu, dengan Manusia bertopeng Orange dengan satu lubang di tengahnya Naruto!" kata Kakashi kaget mendengar cerita Naruto 7 hari yang lalu, "Apa maksudmu juga tentang Darah Rikudou yang mengalir di tubuhmu Naruto!" ucap Kakashi lagi ke Naruto. Naruto cuma diam karena selain itu dia tidak mengingat apa apa lagi._

 _Iruka kini diam dan memikirkan sesuatu yang telah ia rangkum dari semua perkata yang Naruto lontarkan, "Kekkei Mōra." kata Iruka, ke Naruto, "Kekkei Mōra, kekuatan terbesar Rikudou sannin, dan hanya garis keturunan Rikudou sannin yang bisa memiliki Kekkei Mōra itu, dan itu juga mustahil bagimu Naruto karna kau bukanlah Seorang Jinchurik serta bukan dari keturun Rikudou Sannin!" ucap Iruka membenarkan semua perkataan nya._

 _"Apa jangan jangan Naruto adalah anak yang di ramalkan," ucap Kakashi, "Tapi menurut Jiraiya dari gunung Myobokuzan, bahwa Menma lah anak yang diramalkan itu! aku tau kalo Naruto kembar dengan Menma tapi bagai mana bisa anak sekecil Naruto yang berumur 7 tahunan bisa memiliki 5 Elements utama sekaligus!" tambah perkataan Kakashi._

 _Kini Kakashi langsung mengeluarkan 5 kertas Chakra dari saku belakangnya dan terkejut bahwa memang benar bahwa Naruto memiliki 5 Elements utama pada usianya yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Dan yang lebih terkejut lagi bahwa Naruto bisa Memanipulsi semua 5 jenis Chakra utamanya itu, yang sebelum nya gagal, Seperti Katon, Doton, Suiton, Ranton, dan juga Fuuton._

 _"Ini mustahil," kata Iruka, "Bagai mana bisa kamu menjadi seperti ini Naruto?" tanya Iruka, kini naruto hanya diam melihat dua pemuda Jounin di depan nya, yang kini terlihat sangat kaget terhadapnya._

 _"Naruto, aku akan membawamu ke Youndaime Hokage untuk mengetahui masalahmu." kata Kakashi, "Ikutlah bersamaku," ajak Kakashi lagi. Kini Naruto yang mendengar Nama Youndaime terdapat seperti ada rasa yang menganjal dipikiran nya, tidak tanpa berpikir Naruto langsung memukul Kakashi, hingga Kakashi terlempar, dan munculah sesuatu di mata Naruto, mata yang pertamanya biru kini menjadi merah dengan 3 tanda yang berputar merah menyala di matanya itu._

 _A'apa yang kamu lakukan Naruto!" tanya Iruka. Kini Naruto tidak sadar dengan siapa dan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Kakashi yang tadi di pukul Naruto pun sekarang mengerti tentang anak itu dan dia harus menghentikan nya._

 _"Sharingan." Kata Kakashi, dengan Sharingan, Kakashi tau apa yang sedang terjadi pada anak itu, "Anak itu terkena Genjutsu," ucap Kakashi, dengan cepat Kakashi menghentikan nya. tapi tanpa di duga Naruto bisa membangkitkan Jinton : Genkai Haku_ _ri N_ o jutsu, untuk melawan Kakashi, yang tanpa di duga oleh Iruka dan juga Kakashi.

" _Jinton : Genkai Hakuri No Jutsu" itulah kata yang keluar dari bocah 7 tahun itu untuk menyerang Kakashi. Dengan tatapan yang sinis, kini Naruto dengan persaan dingin nya dapat membunuhnya. Kakashi yang melihatnya pun kaget dengan rasa ingin membunuhnya Naruto._

 _"Hiraishin" kata seseorang dari belakang, dan membawa seseorang pemuda yang di pukul bocah tadi dan menghilang ke suatu tempet. Dengan tidak sadar nya Naruto, jutsu yang ia lepaskan tadi langsung menghacurka hutan di situ dan terdengar suara ledakan besar._

 _"Chii, sial kemana perginya manusia brengsek itu, Kini Kakashi akhirnya Selamat. walaupun hanya tinggal hitungan detik ia bisa mati._

 _"Naruto! apa yang sudah kamu lakukan! terha," ucap Minato terhenti karena ia melihati Saringan di mata Naruto, Saringan yang sama Seperti kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu, Sharingan yang persis seperti di mata Kyubi saat Kyubi menghancurkan desa._

 _" Youton: Shakugaryugan no Jutsu," ucap Naruto ke Minato. Kini saatnya Naruto ujuk tangan, lagi ke Minato dengan Youton nya. Hingga membuat Minato sangat kewalahan._ _"Hiraishin," ucap Minato berkali kali demi menghindari, Youton dari Naruto. Hingga Minato berhasil menghentikan Naruto, dan menyegel tanda kutukan nya, hingga Saringan nya pun menghilang._

 _"Naruto!" teriak Iruka. Melihat Naruto yang sedang di hentikan Minato dengan darah yang banyak di mulut Naruto. Naruto akhirnya sadar tapi kehabisan Chakra sehingga membuatnya taksadarkan diri dan kini di bawa ke Rumah sakit konoha dan dirawat secara intensif._

 _ー ー ー ー ー ー 風ー ー ー ー ー ー_

 _Tiga hari yang lalu setelah kejadian itu, tepat nya disini Ruang Hokage Iruka menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang kejadian yang di alami Naruto dan di dengarkan Kakashi, Menma, termasuk Kushina._

 _Minato yang sebelum nya tidak percaya kini hanya bingung memikirkan putranya Naruto. Apa yang membuat nya seperti itu bahkan bisa memakai Kekkei Genkai dan juga Kekkei Touta. Sedangkan untuk menguasai itu harus secara turun temurun atau hasil DNA saja._

 _Juga soal manusia bertopeng yang dulu pernah ada pada saat 7 tahun yang lalu tepatnya pada saat Kyubi menyerang desa dan hilang tanpa sebab, kini akhirnya muncul lagi dan langsung mengincar salah satu putranya yaitu Naruto._

Di sisi lain tepatnya Rumah Sakit.

"Dimana aku." ucap Naruto terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, "Kenapa aku ada disini, seharunya aku sedang berlatih, aku tidak ingat apa apa" ucapnya lagi. Kini dia hanya diam karena karna seluruh badan nya seperti mati rasa.

"Kamu ada dirumah sakit bocah," jawab dokter yang tidak lain adalah Tsunade, "Kamu kehabisan Chakra bocah, siapa namamu?" tanya Tsunade ke anak itu.

"Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" jawab singkat Naruto. "Naruto apa yang membuatmu seperti ini sampai kehilangan 80% dari Chakramu?" tanya Tsunade. "Entahlah, aku tidak ingat apa apa," jawab singkat Naruto.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengarlah suara orang berbicara dan masuk melewati pintu untuk menemui Naruto dan memanggil namanya terus, ia tidak lain adalah Kushina.

"Naruto, Naruto" panggil Kushina _Menangis,_ datang dan memeluk Naruto, "Naruto apakah kamu tidak apa apa," ucap Khusina Kawatir, karena ia baru tau kalo Naruto di Rumah sakit. Terlihatlah juga Kakashi, Minato, Menma, dan Iruka masuk untuk menjenguk Naruto.

 _Kini Naruto yang sadar ibunya sesang memeluknya kini langsung melepaskan pelukan nya, "Apa yang anda lakukan di sini Kushina sama," tanya Naruto dingin. Dengan perasaan sedih karena Ibu dan Ayahnya berada disini._

 _"Kau tidak seharusnya kasar pada ibumu naruto" ucap suara dibelakangnya._ _"Tsk.. Apa pantas dia kupanggil ibu?" Jawab naruto yang tau suara siapa yang datang itu. Itu adalah suara dari Iruka. Dia perlahan jalan dan duduk disamping narut_ _o._

 _"Kenpa kau bilang dia tidak pantas dipanggil ibu?" Tanya Iruka kembali pada naruto penasaran._ _"Jadi kalian belum sadar juga apa yang telah kalian lakukan padaku?" Tanya keras Naruto menatap Iruka dengan bola mata birunya. Naruto terlahir dengan bola Biru nya sama seperti ibu dan ayahnya juga menma, tapi dianggap berbeda karena buka seorang Jinchuriki._

 _"Chii, apa dia pantas ku sebagai sebut sebagai seorang ibu! orang yang selama ini telah membuatku menderita, orang yang selama ini membuatku kesepian, orang yang selama ini" ucap Naruto menangis, dan Minato menampar Naruto._

 _"Cukup Naruto!" teriak Minato, menampar Naruto_ , "Siapa yang membuatmu sampai seperti ini naruto!!!" teriak Minato, dan membuat seisi ruangan diam.

"Cukup kamu bilang! Minato sama bahkan kamu sendiri tidak tau apa apa tentang diriku dan kini apa yang telah membutmu tau tentang diriku ha! Minato Sama!" teriak Naruto membuat Minato terdiam, _dan tidak lama pun seseorang muncul dan mengejutkan seiisi ruangan._

 _"yo, lama tidak berjumpa, Minato sama dan juga Kushina sama! kukira kalian telah mati tapi karena sii tua bangka itu kini kalian bisa hidup kembali." kata pemuda itu dingin._

 _"Kau terlambat Madara!" kata Naruto sedikit kesal, dan membuat seisi gempar gara gara Naruto menyebut nama Madara, "Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini dan menjalankan rencana kita Madara!" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin._

 _"Tentu, tapi ada baiknya kita selesaikan dulu di sini Naruto" ucap Madara, "Tsukoyomi" kata Madara mengeluarka Jutsunya, dan membuat seisi rungan pingsan karna Genjutsu yang di keluarkan._ _"Ayo pergi Madara" ajak Naruto maksa. "Tentu!" jawab singkat Madara. Kini ia pun pergi dan menjalankan_ rencana, menggunakan Kamui..

 _"Kaa san, Tou sama Maaf, aku harus menyelesaikan misi ini, kini aku harus meninggalkan konoha demi menyelamatkan konoha" ucap batin Naruto nangis._

 _ー ー ー ー ー ー 光ー ー ー ー ー ー_

 _Maaf Teman Cerita nya gk nyambung, soal nya baru belajar... saya terima komen semuanya._

 _apapun kata orang saya tetap melanjutkan cerita saya, jika saya di suruh berhenti saya tetap melanjutkan Fic ini walaupun jelek._

 _Maaf kan saya, soal Naruto jadi jahat itu akan ada asal usul nya, maaf akhiranya tidak jelas saya sangat nyesal, jika saya tidak bisa membuat kalian Bahagia. Terima kasih .._

 _05 05 2017_

 _ありがとう ございます_

 _ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー_


	4. Chapter 3 : Maaf!

Tittle : Squel of the truee naruto's

Genre : Adventure's, Humor's, Mystery's, Famly's

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Typo, ( Mungkin )

ー ー ー ー ー ー 火 ー ー ー ー ー ー

Chapter 3 : Maaf!

"Kaa san, Tou sama Maaf, aku harus menyelesaikan misi ini, kini aku harus meninggalkan konoha demi menyelamatkan konoha" ucap batin Naruto nangis.

 _FlashBack_

 _Siang itu dikediaman Anbu ne, bersama Danzo dan juga Anbu lainya._

 _"Naruto! aku ingin meberikanmu sebuah misi Class S Rank Naruto!" kata Danzou kepada bocah bernama Naruto itu. "Jiji, apa maksud anda ingin memberikan saya misi Class S Rank, sedangkan saya masih berumur 7 tahun, dan saya juga bukanlah seorang Ninja bahkan Genin." tanya Naruto dengan penuh penasaran._

 _"Aku tau kamu pernah bertemu dengan seseorang pemuda bertopeng Naruto, dan sekarang aku ingin kamu memata matainya selama 5 tahun, dengan memberi misi Rank S ke kamu Naruto." kata dingin Danzo, "Aku tau, pasti kamu akan menolak nya, tapi ini demi Konoha dan juga Menma adikmu," lanjutnya lagi. Dengan perasaan terkejud Naruto mendengar nama adiknya Menma._

 _"Apa maksud anda Jiji! apa maksud anda melibatkan Menma!" teriak Naruto, ingin meminta penjelasan. "Kamu pasti tau Menma adalah seorang Jinchuriki Kyubi, dan aku ingin kamu memata matainya selama 5 tahun tentang anggota bernama Akatsuki itu, karena cuma kamu yang bisa melakukan nya." jawab Danzo._

 _"Apa maksud anda hanya aku yang bisa melakukan nya, kenapa tidak menyuruh Anbumu saja yang mematamatainya?" tanya Naruto. "Naruto! kamu adalah anak dari Youndaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina, serta adikmu seorang Jinchuriki Kyubi, dengan usiamu yang seperti ini kamu pasti akan di terima disana dan kamu akan mengetahui pergerakan pergerakan yang akan mereka lakukan serta kapan dia akan menculik adikmu Menma," jawab Danzo._

 _"Jiji, kenapa aku harus melakukan ini, sedangkan Menma dan juga semua penduduk konoha tidak sama sekali mengakui diriku hanya penderitaan yang bisa mereka lakukan kepadaku?" tanya Naruto, menunduk dengan perasaan sedih menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh._ _"Aku tau kamu peduli sama Menma Naruto! jadi jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri, Keluargamu adalah Surgamu Naruto," jawab singkat Danzo. Kini membuat Naruto menangis karena ucapan Danzo._

 _"Apa Jika aku melakukan misi ini Keluargaku akan Selamat!" tanya Naruto, menatap Danzo, dan ingin meminta jawaban langsung demi keluarga nya, "Tentu Naruto bukan hanya keluargamu yang selamat tapi begitu juga dengan Konoha, kini semua nasib orang hanya ada di tanganmu naruto," jawab Danzou, sambil memberikan Naruto Nasehat._

 _"Baiklah, kalo gitu aku akan menjalankan misi ini." kata Naruto. "Baiklah kalo gitu, aku akan memberikan Syarat syarat yang harus kamu lakukan," ucap Danzo. "Baiklah apa syaratnya, Jiji?" tanya Naruto Maksa._ _"Syarat pertama kamu harus memberikan semua Informasi yang kamu dapat setelah kamu berada di Organisasi, yang kedua kamu harus buat ayahmu mencurigaimu dengan cara ingin membunuh adikmu Menma, dengan begitu pasti manusia bertopeng pasti percaya, karena kamu sudah tidak terikat lagi terhadap Keluargamu," jawab Danzo terhadap Naruto._

 _"Baiklah, kalo gitu aku akan menjalankan misi ini!" teriak tegas Naruto, "Tapi, jika kamu berani menyentuh adiku Menma dan juga keluargaku! aku berjanji aku akan membongkar semua rahasiamu terhadap desa dan pastinya aku akan membunuhmu, Danzo sama!" ucap Naruto, dengan menatap Danzo._

 _"Baiklah," ucap singkat Danzo, ke Naruto, "Tiga hari lagi datanglah ke lembah kematian dan buatlah janji bersamanya di sana," lanjut Danzo memberi arahan ke Naruto._

 _"Baik, misi kuterima Danzo sama." kata Naruto menunduk._

 _End_

 _ー ー ー ー ー ー 水 ー ー ー ー ー ー_

Siang itu tepatnya di rumah sakit yang ada di konoha gakure, kini semua orang yabg terkena Genjutsu Madara akhirnya terbangun, termasuk Kushina dan juga Youndaime.

"Chii, Sial orang itu, melakukan Jutsu tanpa diduga, konoyaro!" ucap Minato memegang kepalanya. Di sisi lain Kushina.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto kamu dimana," teriak Kushina, sambil menangis mengeluarkan air mata yang penuh dengan penyesalan, "Naruto maafin ibu, ibu tau ibu salah ibu janji Naruto," ucap Kushina Nangis sambil duduk karna menyesal karna perbuatan nya selana ini ke Naruto, "Minato kita harus mencarii Naruto sekarang, aku tidak ingin dia punya rasa benci sama kita, ayo Minato ayo Minato!" teriak Kushina Memohon kepada suaminya Minato, dengan air mata yang berjatuhan.

"Baik, Kushina aku akan mencari Naruto dan membawa dia kembali ke desa." kata Minato terhadap kushina sambil memeluknya, "Kakashi, bawalah Gai dan Yamato, aku akan memberikan kalian misi S Rank, kalian harus mencari keberadaan Naruto, dan datangla ke ruang Hokage hari ini jam 5 Sore!" Teriak tegas Minato.

Di sisi lain

Siang itu setelah menidurkan semua orang di rumah sakit, kini Naruto dan Madara akhirnya tiba di sebuah gunung tinggi dengan Indah nya pemandangan yang terlihat dari atas sana.

"Kita sudah sampai Naruto," ucap Madara, dan terlihatlah berbagai anggota yang lain nya keluar dari goa yang berada di gunung itu.

"Madara, apa yang kamu bawa?" tanya seseorang dengan wajah yang bertindik, dia antara lain adalah Pain pemimpin dari Akatsuki. "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto putra dari Yondaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina," jawab Madara.

"Bodoh! kenapa kamu membawa anak itu kesini," teriak orang dari belakang Pain, antara lain Daidara. "Tenang, anak ini tidak terikat dengan keluarganya, dan juga walaupun anak ini berumur 7 tahun tapi anak ini sangatlah sebat, bahkan mungkin saja kamu kalah melawa anak ini Senpai," ucap Madara membalas terikan Daidara. "Madara!" teriak Daidara lagi.

"Daidara sesebaiknya kamu diam atau aku akan membunuhmu!" ucap dingin Pain, "Dan kau bocah, perkenal kan namu," lanjut Pain tegas kepada Naruto. Kini Naruto yang mendengar pain berbicara seperti itu sekarang ia ketakutan.

"U-uzu-ma-ki Na-ru-to," ucap Naruto ketakutan. "Baiklah, pakailah cincin dan kamu resmi menjadi angota Akatsuki," ucap Pain menatap Naruto, "Kita mulai tugas kita dan di perlukan 3 tahun lagi untuk bisa melakukan memulaian misi ini," lanjut Pain.

"Misi apa yang kita cari?" tanya Naruto, kepada Pain. "tugas kita adalah membangkitkan patung Gedo dan di butuhkan 3 tahun untuk di bangkitkan," ucap Pain, "Dan setelah kita bisa membangkitkan patung Gedo, kini saatnya kita mencari Jinchuriki untuk di Estrecx ke dalam patung Gedo," jawab Pain dingin menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang abu abu penuh dengan kebencian.

ー ー ー ー ー ー 雷 ー ー ー ー ー ー

Di Konoha

Di Konoha tepatnya Ruang Hokage kini Kakashi, Gai, dan Yamato berdiri di sana dan sedang berbicara dengan Youndaime, dan terdapat juga Kushina dan Menma yang sedang berdiri di sana.

"Kakashi, Gai, dan Yamato aku aku akam memberikan kalian Misi Ranks S untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto putraku serta." ucap Youndaime. "Tousan aku akan ikut." ucap Menma memutus perkataan Youndaime yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya.

"Tidak kau tidak akan, ikut Menma!" jawab Minato menatap putranya Menma, "Misi ini sangat bahaya terutama kamu yang seorang Jinchuriki, dan kamu bukanlah seorang Ninja bahkan Seorang Genin" lanjut Minato lagi.

"Aku akan ikut, aku akan meminta maaf kepada Nii san, agar dia kembali lagi" ucap Menma, menunduk yang sedang menahan air mata, "Aku, aku akan ikut Hikks, Hikss, walaupun nyawaku sebagai taruhan nya Hikks, aku akan sangat menyesal kalo Hikks, Hikss, Nii san membenciku, Ibu, dan juga ayah, Hiks Hiks, ini adalah salahku selama ini aku" ucap Menma Menangis, Minato menghampiri Menma dan memeluk nya.

"Baikla kau akan ikut, tapi kau harus berjanji, jangan bilang siapa siapa kalo kau adalah seorang Jinchuriki dan tolong bawalah Naruto untuk pulang, ayah sangat akan menyesal jika tidak bisa melindungimu, Naruto sebagai putra ayah," ucap Youndaime kepada Menma, sambil menahan air mata. Kushina pun yang melihat putranya menangis, kini hanya menangis memikirkan kesalahan kesalahan yang pernah iya buat terhadap Naruto putranya.

"Baik ayah, aku Janji akan bawa Naruto Nii san buat pulang," jawab Menma menatap sang ayah. "Baik, ayah percayakan padamu," ucap Youndaime, "Dan misi dimulai," lanjut Youndaime. Kini misi pun dimula mereka pergi ke gerbang Konoha untuk menjalankan misi ini, terlihatla Kushina menangis karna memikirkan Naruto.

"Misi Dimulai." Kata Yoindaime tegas.

ー ー ー ー ー ー 光 ー ー ー ー ー ー

Di goa tepat nya di kediaman anggota Akatsuki. Terlihatlah para anggota sedang melakukan Ritual untuk membangkitkan patung Gedo.

"Naruto!" panggil sesorang laki laki, dengan mata menyala di matanya, yang antara lain adalah seorang Uchiha. "Anda siapa?" tanya Naruto. "Aku adalah Itachi, aku hanya ingin bertanya ke padamu Naruto," jawab Itachi, "Kenapa kamu memilih, dan masuk ke Organisasi Aktsuki!" tanya Itachi, Dan kini membuat Naruto berjalan di jalan buntu karna bingung mau berkata apa.

"Aku, aku hanya ingin menghancurkan desa." Kata Naruto berbohong. "Menghancurkan desa, apa kamu yakin dengan apa yang kau ucapkan Naruto?" tanya Itachi. Hingga membuat Naruto bingung mau berkata apa lagi.

"Jika memang sama dan benar, kini kita memang punya misi yang sama Naruto," ucap Itachi. "Apa maksudmu?" ucap Naruto bingung dan penasaran. "Jika memang benar kita mempunyai misi yang sama yaitu me" ucap Itachi. "Hey itachi ayo pergi, kini kita ada misi baru dari bos," ucap seseorang yang memutus perkataan nya terhadap Naruto, yang antara lain adalah Rekan nya Kisame.

"Itachi, ayo kita berangkat." kata pemuda itu, "Aku sudah bosan" ucap nya lagi. "Baiklah," jawab Itachi, sambil membisiki Naruto. "Chii, aku tunggu diluar, cepatlah!" teriak Kisame.

Naruto berikan Telingamu," minta Itachi. "Hm, baiklah," ucap Naruto. Kini Naruto sangat Kaget, atas apa di ucapkan Itachi tentang Misi yang dilakukan oleh Itachi. "Naruto, jika memang tujuanmu seperti itu, aku sanggat akan sangat bangga padamu Naruto, dalam usiamu seperti ini aku * padamu Naruto," ucap Itachi, tersenyum ke pada Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Naruto, "Naruto sampai jumpa," lanjut nya lagi, sambil meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang duduk sedang memerhatikan nya.

"Hmm, aku janji Itachi, aku juga akan merahasiakan nya," ucap Naruto tersenyum dan di balas senyum oleh Itachi, "Baiklah kini saatnya aku berlatih, agar aku semakin mudah mengendalikan nya, dan kau itachi terima kasih," ucap batin Naruto.

ー ー ー ー ー ー 愛 ー ー ー ー ー ー

Next Time

Siang yang sangat panas buat seseorang yang sedang menjalankan misi, Kini sudah 3 hari buat Menma, Gai, Yamato, dan Kakashi, untuk mencari keberadaan nya Naruto, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum sama sekali menemukan jejak dari Naruto.

"Ninnpo Kuchiose no jutsu." kata Kakashi, dan munculah beberapa anjing, "Pakkun tolong kamu cari keberadaan nya Naruto, ini baju dari Naruto ciumlah dengan begitu kamu dapat mencarinya dengan bau yang kau cium," ucap Kakashi.

"Baiklah, berpencar," ucap Pakkun. Para anjing ninja pun berpencar untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto.

"Kakashi sensei," panggil Menma. "Ada apa Menma," tanya Kakasi, melirik murid nya Menma. "Eee aku hanya ingin bertanya, ada berapa elements utama yang di punya Naruto?" tanya Menma, "Sedangkan aku hanya ada tiga, Angin, Air, dan Tanah," lanjut Menma.

"Hmmm, Naruto punya lima Elements utama," jawab Kakashi, "Dan kini ia sekarang sudah bisa menguasai ke lima jenis Elemets nya, kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu Menma? tanya Kakashi, melirik Menma. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengetahuinya aja seberapa kuat Naruto itu," jawab Menma dengan polosnya.

"Menma!" panggil Yamato, "Sampai mana sudah kamu menguasai Elements kayu yang telah kusuruh pelajari?" tanya Yamato. " Mokuton: Jukai Heki," jawab ringan Menma.

" Mokuton: Jukai Heki?, lumayan untuk anak 7 tahun sepertimu, bagai mana dengan Mokuton: Mokujoheki, apa kamu bisa?" tanya Yamato menatap Menma. "Aku sudah menguasainya," jawab singkat Menma. "Baiklah kalo gitu." ucap Yamato.

Tidak terasa waktu semakin sore, kini waktu telah menunjukan waktu pukul 4 sore, tidak terasa untuk seseorang yang sedang menjalankan misi. Tidak lama pu Pakkun kembali dengan Informsi yang telah ia dapat.

"Kakashi, aku telah menemukan tempat persembunyian Naruto, dia ada di barat laut perbatasan antara Iwagakure dan Sunagakure." kata pakkun. "Baik, kau boleh istirahat Pakkun," ucap Kakashi, dan kemudian Pakkun pun menghilang, "Kita akan ke barat laut daerah perbatasan iwa dan suna, kemungkinan besok kita akan sampai di sana pada siang hari" lanjut Kakashi.

Di sisi lain tempat Naruto berlatih, sudah tiga hari kini ia berlatih untuk menyempurnakan kekuatan dan elements yang ia miliki, yang dibantuin Itachi, karena kemaren ia sudah pulang dari misinya bersama rekan nya Kisame.

"Naruto, kini kamu telah menguasai Katon yang telah kulajari begitu juga dengan Suiton yang telah di lajari oleh Kisame, dengan begini kamu akan semakin kuat dan juga akan mempermudah misimu Naruto," ucap Itachi, "Terima kasih Itachi nii san, pasti Sasuke akan sangat bangga padamu," ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Kau mengenal Sasuke Naruto?" tanya Itachi. "Iya aku mengenalnya, tapi aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan nya, tapi dia sering bilang kalo dia ingin membunuh seseorang untuk memenuhi ambisinya," ucap Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Sookka," ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum memandangi awan yang indah di sore hari sambil bersender di pohon rindang bersama Naruto.

Disini hanyalah ada Itachi dan Naruto sedangkan kisame sedang sibuk dengan urusan nya, Sedangkan anggota lain sedang menjalani misinya masing masing, Kini Naruto maupun Itachi sedang berbincang mengenai masalalu nya masing masaing dari Naruto maupun Itachi. Cukup dingin untuk di daerah perbatasan suna dan iwa, kini merekapum tidur setelah mereka berbincang bincang untuk mengisi kekuatan setelah menemani Naruto latihan.

ー ー ー ー ー ー 風 ー ー ー ー ー ー

Matahari terlihat terbit dari bagi barat, terlihat indah nya cahanya yang sedang memancarin pepohonan pepohonan yang sedang tersusun, dengan cahaya yang ke oren orenan. Kini saat nya untuk ninja yang menjalankan misi untuk bangun dan menjalankan perjalanan nya. untuk pergi ke perbatasan Suna dan Iwa.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi untuk menlanjutkan perjalanan kita," ajak Kakashi. "Baik," ucap ke semua rekan nya. "Nii san tunggu aku di sana, aku akan menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu pulang kembali ke Konoha karena Konoha adalah tempat dimana kamu untuk pulang," ucap batin Menma tersenyum.

Next Time

Hari demi hari iya jalani, waktu demi waktu ia jalani, kini saatnya sang adik meminta maaf kepada sang kakak untuk menebus kesalahan nya yang pernah iya lakukan kepada sang kakak.

Kini tibalah anggota tim di perbatasan suna dan iwa, dan terlihatlah seseorang berambut Kuning dengan mata kiri yang di perban, dan berjubah hitam dan terdapat lambang awan di bajunya.

"Naruto nii san" teriak menma ke Naruto sambil mengeluarkan air mata. "Menma, apa yang dia lakukan di sini," tanya batin Naruto. Tiba tiba Itachi dan Kisame berada di depan Naruto, untuk melindungi Naruto yang sedang sakit karena matanya yang tadi malam di tebas oleh seseorang.

"Naruto Nii san," teriak Menma, dan terlihatlah Kakashi, Gai, dan Yamato muncul di belakang Menma.

ー ー ー ー ー ナルト ー ー ー ー ー

Wah Selesai juga ni Chapter jelek yh maaf yah kalo jelek, maaf juga baru update aku sibuk mau nonton Putri DA'4 di balikpapan...

Aku tau kookoo ceritanya kurang memuaskan maaf yah, saya selalu baca ko coment coment x maaf gk bisa di sebutin satu satu,

Soal Itachi yang berbisik ke Naruto itu ada Misteri dan juga mata Naruto yang di perban... mungkin itu yh banyak di tanya tanya, maaf yh ...

aku mau panjang ini ceritanya tapi gak ada waktu buat nulis tapi gak papa maaf yah... belum ada waktu buat nulisin... tapi Ingsaallah akan aku tulis koo ...

Buat teman teman yang sudah Review makasih yah, terima kasih banyak... tulis aj kekurangan nya author gk pp... ntr author perbaiiki...

Sekali lagi Terima Kasih, Kebersamaan itu Indah, Dimanapun kita berada kita adalah teman.

Untuk Chapetr selanjutnya mungkin Naruto san Menma akan kelai termasuk Kakashi dan Itachi dan Gai sama Kisame, mungkin Yamato bantuin Menma.

06 07 2017

ありがとう ございます

ー ー ー ー ー メンマ ー ー ー ー ー


End file.
